


Evan does not get nearly eaten by a Wyvern in this one (Neither does Tani.)

by Ann_The_Dino



Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Batu is vaguely mentioned, Evan is not a cat boy/neko, Gen, I promise., I was given suggestions for the title but eh, Roland is a something., Roland is also vaguely mentioned, Tani's a [redacted], no this is not related the other fics., sorry., that's it yall.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_The_Dino/pseuds/Ann_The_Dino
Summary: This is my first time actually posting a fanfic, so my apologizes for any mistakes. This was supposed to be apart of a collection of one-shots, but they keep gathering dust.  I may be updating this with the rest of the one-shots, but I will not promise you anything. I will however, promise it's much more serious than the title gives credit for.
Relationships: Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum & Tani
Kudos: 4





	Evan does not get nearly eaten by a Wyvern in this one (Neither does Tani.)

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit your reading this! hi!! thank you!!! <3!!!!

Evan entered the large cave, and called out his arrival as to not scare the small wyvern engrossed in her work. She paused, wiping her ‘hand’ clean, stepping away from the painting. She was towering over the boy king, even at her young age. 

“Morning Evan!” She chirped, squatting down to his height. “You need a ride or somethin?” 

“No, not today Tani. Just wanted to see how your paintings coming along, it’s been a while since I’ve looked.” He walked closer, watching Tani shuffle to the side to give him a better view. 

It was a wide red sunrise, stretching over an ocean scene filled with ruined boats. The sails were torn off, used as decoration on the whale skin leathers that served as roofs on some of the ships blocking rain from their decks. Harpies swirled around overhead, and sirens perched on the perilous rocks below. It clearly wasn’t finished, most of the ships were flatly colored, but the dyes and pigments were expertly smeared across the rock face, and some of the sirens were seemingly sitting on rocks that were jutting from the wall. Evan then made the mistake of glancing up, jumping at the sudden reappearance of the wyvern’s face. 

“So, how does it look Mr. Fancypants, is it good?” Tani asked, intently gauging his reaction. Evan looked again, scrunching his face and trying to think of any previous examples of how to properly critique art. 

He found none. 

“I.. Like the colors.” He started, considering each word carefully. Tani nodded, pressing him on silently. “It’s a, uh very interesting place to paint.”

“It’s the harpy’s den right off the coast near the heartlands. Boss took me there when I was little, he need to hash out a deal or something with the harpy boss, Arie I think. Apparently they made a deal with some of the sirens, so I wanted to put them in too!”

Evan nodded, “That’s a really good idea. I also like the sirens, they’re, well very siren… siren-y.” He cringed a little at his word choice, but chanced looking up again. Tani gave him a predatory grin, but he knew it was really just a normal wide smile, but with a lot of teeth.

“So it’s good?” She asked, eyes lighting up

“Very! You’re a great artist.” Evan confirmed, flashing her a thumbs up. 

She happily pranced over to the painting again, her tail giving a small dance as she picked up the pigments again to smear against the wall. “You wanna talk today? Or are you busy?”

“Oh, I already set aside some time, so we can chat for a bit!” He sat down near her feet, peering up at the painting. Tani trilled in response, and began to talk.

* * *

This was how most of their conversations worked. Tani would talk about her latest project, what new things Batu had brought to his hoard, any interesting movement patterns of traders she’d noticed, and Evan would nod and say a few things. It was nice to listen without worrying about putting too much effort into saying the right things. He also appreciated her completely different view of the world, both literally and metaphorically. Tani had a better understanding of the different mon- non-human races, and had much more accurate ideas than calling them monstrous beasts and uncivilized. And he told Tani everything he knew about humans, avoiding a few subjects he knew would cause some.. Minor issues if mentioned. Of course, sometimes neither of them knew the answer to a certain question. Evan was a prince, so he had no idea how fabric was weaved (“I mean I’d love to get my talons on some of that shiny watery fabric-” “Silk.” “Silk, but nobody trades it to us, you know?”), and Tani didn’t know why Roland did some.. Odd things. (“I dunno, he’s a wildcard.” “But he said it burnt, and it wasn’t even anywhere near warm, let alone hot!”) 

He had lost track of time, and soon dusk was upon them, long after when Evan said he’d be back. He groaned, preparing himself for another lecture. Tani shot him a glance, once again wiping off her hand while putting down her paints.

“You leaving?” She asked, tilting her head. Evan nodded in response, drawing his cape closed around his shoulders.

“Yeah, Roland is probably mad, I was supposed to have left before it started to get dark.” He sighed, debating his options. It wouldn’t be safe to trek back during nightfall, it was hard to see for one and the canyon was extremely treacherous in general. But if he stayed Roland would spend the entire night worrying about Evan and he’d really be in deep trouble if that happened. But… “Hey, Tani?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you fly me back, but drop me off a while before we reach camp. So I can pretend to have gotten lost and that would be why I took so long!” Evan puffed up his chest, rather proud of his little lie. Tani thought a little, and nodded.

“Sure, Climb aboard!” She squatted down, letting Evan scramble up her back, settling snuggly between her wings. He firmly wrapped his hands around the wyvern’s neck as she stood up and exited her cave. She craned her head back, just barely making eye contact with Evan. “You ready?” Tani asked, grinning that happy and yet still bone chilling grin.

“Yep!” Evan responded and grinned back. Her rows of teeth got less frightening when you didn’t look at them for long. Tani looked back forward, and ran towards the edge, and leapt.

He almost screamed, before her wings caught the wind and pushed them away from the ground

Tani pushed higher and higher until the canyon walls passed behind them. They glided for a few moments, while Evan peered over her shoulder to see the ground below them. It looked like a gash in the rock face, peppered with the occasional massive skeleton. Honestly it did look like a wound, with the sunset staining the rocks into a rather bloody shade of red. Tani looped in the air, diving back in, wind whipping at their faces. Evan held on tighter, knowing what was going to happen next. 

She expertly dove in a relatively small crack that lead into the central canyon, diving between rocks and barely slipping into the edge before it opened back up to the main area. Tani whooped, and then dove again, this time aiming for the dried out riverbed at the bottom. Evan tried to scream again, but it was hard to do with the air you need whipping at your face instead of going into your lungs. The walls flew past them. The details blurred at the speed they went. He closed his eyes to avoid looking at what appeared to be their impending doom, the river bed approaching closer and closer. Tani yanked herself out of her freefall, wings pounding against the air as she clawed her way back to a vertical flight. They soon leveled back out, floating on the air like a river. Evan loosened his grip, allowing blood back into his lower arms and hands.

Tani glided along, occasionally flapping her wings to gain some lost height, for about ten minutes. Evan spent most of their time looking around them, the animals slowly exiting their homes in the growing darkness. He snapped out of his daydreaming

“Tani, I need you to drop me off there.” Evan pointed, “Uh, on the ledge.” Tani leaned over to the left, and landed on the rock. Evan slid off her back, and landed on the ground. He stood back up, and dusted himself off. “Thanks, I really appreciate it!”

“Don’t worry about it,” Tani nudged his shoulder with her tail, “That’s what pals are for, right?”

“I think so, I’m not too sure myself.” Evan answered, truthfully. Tani shrugged in response, waving at him before leaping back into the air. Evan waved back, but he wasn’t sure she saw him, who really would pay attention to such a small human anyway. Camp was a few minute walk, but he could get there in about one if he ran. He breathed in, and went, sprinting down the rock pathway. The faster the better. 


End file.
